leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Buff
Not to be confused with making a game feature more powerful via a patch A buff is any status effect given to a champion or a minion that gives them a beneficial boost to their performance. The opposite is called a debuff. Buffs can benefit almost any attribute of a character, such as health, mana, attack damage, and ability power, but may provide more than mere statistical changes in some cases. Most buffs are temporary, but some may be permanent (such as permanently granting a range increase for her attacks and abilities). Most, but not all, are lost upon death. A buff given to Champion B by Champion A, such as , will apply Champion B's magic penetration, spell vamp, damage modifiers, , etc... Some buffs can stack up to a predetermined number of times, but most buffs will not stack with themselves. This means that repeated applications of the buff to the same target will not grant any increased effect and will only cause the buff duration to reset. Certain abilities that have a unique cooldown before they can be used on the same enemy twice such as and are not considered to be buffs applied to an enemy. There are several sources for buffs in League of Legends; specifically, abilities, epic monsters, field-specific buffs, items, relics, speed shrines and summoner spells. Champion abilities Indefinite (Passive) * and (Passive) * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * * * and (Passive) * * (Passive) * * (Aura) * (Passive) * * * (Passive) (Level 16). * * (Passive) * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * and (Passive) * * * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * * (Passive) * * and * (Persistent Effect) * * * * * * (Passive) }} Conditionally Indefinite * (lasts until the attack is consumed) * (lasts until damage is taken or dealt) * (lasts until damage is taken from an enemy champion, tower or monster) * (requires a nearby turret) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (lasts until damage is taken) * (lasts until damage is taken) * (lasts while off cooldown) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (lasts until far from a wall or damage is taken) * (Passive) (lasts until damage is taken) and (lasts until Teemo is d, performs a non-move action or moves outside of brush) * (requires a nearby enemy champion) * (Passive) (on an ally, lasts until Taric changes targets or is out of range) * (lasts until Zilean targets an allied champion) Temporary and * * * * * * * and * * and * * and * * (Active) * and * and (On ally cast, including him) * , and * and (After purchasing ) * (Active) * , and * and * * * * * (Active) (Aura) * and (Active) * , and * * and (Aura) * * (Pre level 16), , and * * * * and * and * and (Self-cast) * ( when attacking ) * * * , , (Active) and * * and * * and * (Trail) and (Active) * and (Active) * * * (Passive) * * and * * * * * and * * and * (Active) * (Aura) * and * (Active) (Aura), (Aura) and (Active) (Aura) * * * and (Active) * (Active) * * , and * * and * , (Activation Effect) and (Activation Effect) * * * * and * , , and * * and (Awareness zone) * * * and }} Toggled * / * * * / * / * / Neutral buffs These buffs come from monsters or structures and can be claimed by either team. Indefinite (Summoner's Rift) * Altars (Twisted Treeline) * Crystal Scar's Aura * Howling Abyss' Aura }} Temporary Summoner's Rift * * * * * }} Twisted Treeline * * Ghost Relic * Altars Crystal Scar * Speed Shrine * Greater Relic Summoner spells * * * * }} de:Verbesserung es:Mejora fr:Enchantement pl:Wzmocnienie ru:Усиление zh:Buff Category:Gameplay elements Category:Buffs